Picture
by Kate22
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words right? Maybe it is worth alot more then we think. Song Fic: Picture, by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.
1. Part One

_Livin' my life in a slow hell Different girl every night at the hotel I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_  
  
The hotel room was dark, the only source of light in the room came from a small gap in the curtains. The man got out of the bed and felt along the wall until he found the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and let out a deep sign.  
  
_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky Wish I had a good girl to miss me Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_  
  
He turned on the small lamp, it gave him enough light to see the bottle of Whisky on the table. He reached for the bottle and poured a generous amount into a glass. He opened the draw on the right side of the desk, he placed his hand in and pulled out a silver frame. In the frame was a photo of the two of them together. He smiled, remembering her touch, her scent, her body, her lips. Oh, her lips. Just thinking about her kisses made him.....

He thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name. He turned around to see Torrie Wilson sitting up in the bed.

"Babe, what you doing?", She asked, racking a hand through her blond locks.

"Nothing babe, just couldn't sleep. That's all", He said, as he put the photo back in the draw.  
  
_I put your picture away Sat down and cried the day I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her_  
  
He got back in the bed, Torrie ran her finger over his chest playfully and grinned seductively. "Well, you looked like you were thinking about something", She whispered. He moaned as she started to nibble at his ear lobe. "I can help make you forget all about it", she said before crushing his lips with her own.

But he couldn't stop thinking about that girl in the photo. She was his everything. He wanted her so bad. What he had with Torrie was purely physical. Torrie was sexy, he would be the first to admit that. But her beauty was only skin deep. Now that girl in the photo, she was something else. But he had lost her.  
  
_I put your picture away sat down and cried today I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her_


	2. Part Two

_I called you last night in the hotel Everyone knows but they wont tell But their half hearted smiles tell me Somethin' just ain't right_  
  
She walked through the Raw arena. "Rob", She called out to her good friend Rob Van Dam. He stopped and turned around and waited her to catch up with him. "How you been, babe?", he asked, his eyes fill of concern for the young women in front of him. She shock her head. "I tried calling him last night, but his cell was turned off. The hotel wouldn't give out his room number. I just don't know what to do anymore." The expression on her face was painful. Rob hadn't seen her act this way in a long time. "Have you seen him?", she asked desperately. Rob shook his head, "Nah, but if I see him, I'll tell him you want to talk." He offered a small smile. "Thanks Rob." She said before walking to the Diva's locker room.  
  
Rob watched the women walk away. He felt bad for not telling her the truth. He should of told her that her boyfriend was sleeping with Torrie Wilson. Rob looked at the ground as he walked away. It wasn't his secret to tell.  
  
_I been waitin' on you for a long time Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
_  
She jumped out of her seat when she heard a knock on her hotel room door. Her heart starting beating faster as she opened the door, but it then sank when she saw who it was.  
  
"Randy! What are you doing out this late?", She asked curiously, opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Just wondering how my favourite diva was doing", He smirked, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger tips.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She was about to break away, but decided to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
The two stumbled back and fell on to the bed.  
  
She woke up and looked at the man lying next to her. She got up and put a dressing gown on. She picked up her handbag and took it with her to the couch, she sat down and turned on the small lamp that was on the table next to the couch. She pulled out a photo and studied it carefully. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered her happier times with him. She heard the man in the bed murmur something, so she carefully placed the picture back into her bag.  
  
_I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
_  
She took off her dressing gown and climbed back into the warm bed. She felt a strong arm pull her closer. "Your beautiful", he said, as he hug her tightly, kissing her on the lips. She smiled. At least someone thought so.  
  
_I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_


End file.
